Did we win?
by superkat526
Summary: Sans has defeated Chara and saved the monsters from the True Lab. But Sans knows Chara can regenerate... So did they win? Everyone in the True Lab was near death, given the amalgamates were getting hungry. So when they got out they became quite happy. Except for Alphys. But Sans couldn't just let her go on without knowing about Undyne. Sorry i'm not very good at Sans' dialogue.
1. Alive

THAT'S IT! I DID IT! THEY'RE DEAD!

Sans finally won. Chara was dead. He was so happy! He had a huge smile! He had avenged Papyrus, and saved the monsters. He saved the world!

Until he realized what that meant. It meant the only monsters left were... him and Asgore. Unless...

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the-AH! S-Sans! W-W-What do you want!?" Flowey seemed scared.

"they're dead."

"Who?"

"chara."

"Y-Y-You KILLED them?" said Flowey.

"yeah, they had a bad time." said Sans.

Flowey looked sick.

"and you will too if you put up a fight." said Sans, with his eye glowing.

"N-no. They were gonna kill me," said Flowey. "I don't want to fight y-you."

"wait, what? i thought you were partners..." said Sans, who was clearly, for once in his life, surprised.

"I thought so too. I thought we were friends. I-I-I thought-" Flowey started getting sad.

"you're acting different. not so... insane. you seem calm."said Sans.

"WE WERE FRIENDS, WE WERE FRIENDS FOR SO LONG! said Flowey, crying."THEY WRE THE ONLY ONE! MY ONLY F-FRIEND- Chara..." Flowey cried. Flowey ran away.

Just then, Asgore walked in. "Howdy! Sans! Did you see a Flower come through here? A talking flower came by and warned me about- wait. A monster. Wait, did you-"

"yes, they can't harm anyone else."said Sans.

"I never even met them! Sans I cannot believe you would ever hurt somebody!" Asgore said.

"They weren't a monster, they were a human. They fell down and Chara-"

"CHARA IS DEAD! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS!" shouted Asgore.

"Yes, but Chara seemingly possesed them, and well.." Sans was reluctant to tell Asgore about his "child" being evil, but he had to. "well, Chara killed...everything. You might not believe me, but Chara was evil. They wanted to destroy the world, both human and monster."

Asgore didn't know how Sans knew this, but he believed him. "Why don't you c-come i-in and... and have a cup of tea..." Asgore said, in a sad tone. He couldn't believe everyone was... dead. At least Sans was able to stop them before they got to the garden.

They proceeded to the living room in the castle.

"What about the flower?" asked Asgore.

"he came through here, but he ran off." Sans told him.

"Is there _anyone_ else still alive, other than us?"asked Asgore.

"it's possible, but I highly doubt- wait. Alphys! She was hiding the other monsters-" Sans knew what happened in the other timeline. The one where the world was erased. But, the world wasn't erased. So maybe he still had time to get to her before the amalgamates...

"Oh! Is Dr. Alphys still alive?" asked Asgore, curious as to what Sans meant.

Before he could answer, Sans ran off in the direction of Alphys' lab.

As soon as he arrived there, he ran straight to the elavator to the True Lab. He went down. The elevator didn't fall on the way down this time because Alphys had it fixed, since there would be so many people there. Sans reached the bottom.

"Alphys!" he shouted loudly. He heard voices coming from far inside the lab. It sounded like Alphys, and she sounded worried.

"We're running out of food, not just food for the other monsters, but food for the melted monsters." said Alphys, in a panicky voice."They'll get hungry and, well... I don't know what we're gonna do! I haven't heard from U-Undyne recently a-and it would be v-very bad if..." Alphys seemed worried. "It would be very bad if they killed her." she said, in a very serious tone.

Sans heard her, and it made him feel horrible. But he could relate of course...Papyrus-no. Now is not the time to be sad. But, he couldn't help it. She didn't even know Undyne was dead. He didn't want to tell her. Yet, he had to.

"Alphys!"

"Sans?" Alphys said, running towards him. "S-Sans! Did you bring any- oh." Alphys sounded worried.

"no need to bring food, you guys can all leave now! they were eliminated." Sans told Alphys.

"but, alphys, i have some really bad news..."

"No! N-n-not..."

"yes."

"How could she be dead!? After all she's worked for? No! I-it's not fair!"

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but I had to. In fact, everyone's dead except-" Sans was cut off.

"M-METTATON! HOW? He was so...so indestructible. My o-only other friend." Alphys said with tears in her eyes. "I-I need to go!" she said, stomping off.

After Sans led the monsters back out of the True Lab, Asgore told them the horrible news. No one was left alive other than the monsters he was talking to, Alphys, Sans, and himself. Until everyone turned their heads to see a crying ghost floating towards the area Asgore was.

"Mettaton's dead?" he asked Asgore.

"You're alive! That's wonderful! We didn't know anyone else was still-"

"Is he dead or not?" asked Napstablook.

"Well..." Asgore looked to the ground.

Napstablook floated away angrily and the audience watched him go.

There were not many monsters left but they would have to do what they could. Chara had stolen from some of the shops and some of the puzzles were rendered unusable being they were covered in vines. That was okay though, because the puzzles became a somewhat tribute to Papyrus.

There were so many sad monsters. Some of them had cried for weeks, ever since they were led out of the true lab.

"Wow Bratty, this is so like, NOT cool."

I know! And they even stole from us! Like, who would even WANT this garbage!"

"Well, it is, like, really good garbage." said Catty.

When the monsters were returning home, they passed through the room Chara fought Mettaton in. But they didn't know that, becuase someone seemed to have taken the remnants of Mettaton's body.

They passed through Waterfall, and some of them went to Undyne's house. They saw it there, looking as normal as ever. It looked as if she could've still lived there. But, she wasn't inside.

Obviously.

But in the end, monsters returned home. They were all wracked with grief so not many of them left their homes. Nonetheless, they were stll alive.

But what happened with the human SOUL?


	2. Feelings from a being that cannot feel

(Flowey PoV)

I didn't like that dark look on his face. He didn't look like someone who had saved the world, he looked like a murderer. He looked like Chara. He looked like me.

That surprised me. Even though he's normally tense around me, he seemed...evil this time. I guess he really missed his brother. Deaths can be really sad. I mean, I would know, wouldn't I?

I don't know if I hated Chara. I don't know if I still loved Chara. B-but I didn't want to die! So am I content with what Sans did or am I excruciatingly mad? I just don't understand. Why couldn't they live a perfect happy life? What did they ever do wrong?

Is it my fault?

Was I just a horrible brother?

I don't know. I just want to feel again. I'll never be able to tell how I feel if I don't have a soul.

Isn't that Chara's fault that I don't have a soul?

No, Chara didn't do anything wr-wrong. Can't it just be Frisk's fault? Frisk is the one that let Chara posess them. Right?

Right?

Right?

RIGHT?RIGHT?RIGHT?RIGHT?RIGHT?RIGHT?RIGHT?RIGHT?RIGHT?RIGHT?

...it can't be my fault!

...its all my fault...

I don't understand what I did!

It's KILL or BE KILLED.

But why?

Flowey looked over at Frisk's lifeless body. If only they could be alive, if only for five minutes. I need to know what happens if they don't kill everyone. I need to know if I ever got my happy ending. In a different timeline.

I don't deserve a happy ending. I don't deserve to find out. I shouldn't wish for a soul. I can just take Frisk's soul and kill the rest of the monsters.

"That's a wondeful idea!"


End file.
